Brotherhood of the Moonlit Rams
The purpose of this Organization is to increase the survival rates of all adventuring parties and citizens of csc be it though actual protection by as shield, Healing magic, or protective spells your job as a member of Brotherhood of the Moonlit Rams is to protect those who are in dire need of it. The purpose the BotMLR fills is to properly organize, distribute and fund the protection of the adventurers and Citizens of CSC. Those who want to protect people be it by nature, for the profit or for the thrill of battle are welcomed. Who are your enemies? Those who threaten members of CSC and those who fight against its banner be it goblins, crabs, loa If you wish to join message Mac or Panda-Dog#7777 in the discord. The Head of the Organization is the Silver Shield Current Silver Shield: '''Kaz '''Current Hand Members: Sebastian, Jin Fang, Seth, Chimal, Rex, Anikai : The purpose of the hand is to guide the Silver Shield in all decisions over the guild and lead those in the branches below them. : Their job is to follow out the orders of the higher ups and guide those in the Armor divisions. Silver Shield < Hand < Armour : The main body of the organization is made up of the armour without it the organization could not function. There are several steps in the Armor before being eligible to join the higher ranks. You are also heavily obliged but not forced to obey those ranking above you. : All members are expected to donate into the guilds funds for each mission they partake on this money is pooled to pay for to bring dead members back to life even if other members weren't on a mission with them since protecting people is a dangerous business. Members are expected to pay a reasonable amount minimum 10% of earnings even members of the Axe, Hand and Silver Shield pay this fee and it is only to be used to resurrect/reincarnate members of the Brotherhood. Any extra is appreciated and will be taken into consideration when promotions roll around. (This fund can be used to help cover some of the costs of removing negative levels, curses etc. Message Kaz for more info.) : To gain ranks you must perform deeds that were meant to actively save a party member or citizen of csc from danger. This must be a meaningful act not just run in to finish the enemy off or cast virtue on them once trying to pass this off as a proper act could result in loss of rank. Characters must have played in at least 1 mission before joining. : Ranking in the CSC Reserve may give you immediate promotions in the guild. Private = Hide, Sergeant = Plate, Lt. Plate or above. In memorial of Lt. Junjo the original founder of the Brotherhood. Rank 1 - Leather You are new to the Organization although you do have access to the Dojo, Forge, Bath, Sauna and Archery Range. Rank 2 - Hide Being trusted more within the organization you gain access to the Barracks and armory as a place to stay/store gear while in csc. Rank 3 - Chainmail You are now trusted enough to be given access to the Library where most of the information is kept, you are also given a Shield Badge of the Ram Rank 4 - Breastplate You are well respected inside the Organization you gain access to the war room Rank 5 - Plate You are given keys to the military academy so you have access to everything in the building when you need it, including being able to get in and out without needing someone to open the gates and are eligible for promotion into the Hand. : The Headquarters/Base of Operations is Junjo’s Military Academy Should he Pass the building will be passed down along with his title to the next Silver Shield of the Organization : If the Silver Ram were to perish and not able to be brought back a vote between the members of the hand will take place with one of them being voted into leadership by the other hand members. (Members cannot vote for themselves and in the event of a tie roll a d100 closest to 32 is the new Silver Shield.) Shield Badge of the Ram 'Current Members' 'Silver Shield' - Kaz 'Hand - ' Sebastian, Jin fang, Seth, Chimal, Anikai, Rex 'Leather - ' 'Hide-' Yosev Smith 'Chainmail -' Zaarr 'Breastplate -' 'Plate - ' 'PRO Funds:' 37,317 gp 'NPC’s associated/part of the Moonlit Rams -' Lothgar Junjo-Koi Quarris in courtyard Category:World Category:Custom Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Clear Sky Coves Category:Player Run Organizations Category:Brotherhood of the Moonlit Rams